


Boy

by Lokomotiv



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: He hates it when Dad calls him “boy.”





	Boy

He _hates_  it when Dad calls him “boy." Jughead loves words and all the things that they can mean, what he can do with them. But that also means he’s sensitive to them in a way that he suspects most others aren’t. To his friends, “boy” just means "male child", and is probably interchangeable with “hey you” if someone calls it after them. To Jughead, it means “danger ahead.” It can mean “I know better than you,” or “what you think doesn’t matter.” Sometimes it means “you’re not Jellybean,” or “why are you not Jellybean?" It always means “I’m bigger than you, stronger than you, and if you don’t do what I say I’m gonna _make_ you,” and he _hates_ that. Most of all he hates the way that he shrinks inside, becomes that insignificant little boy, every time Dad’s tone sharpens and strips him of his name, his identity. Jughead knows that no matter what nicknames people give him, his name is ultimately Dad’s, and it hurts so bad being told, in one hard syllable, that he’s not worthy of it.


End file.
